


-Ideas For Stories-

by white_angel



Series: other stories [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Think That's What They Are Called, Ideas for Stories, It's Like Those Things Where You Can Make Stories From Them, Random & Short, Random Starting Quotes, Randomness, i guess, idk - Freeform, just random stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_angel/pseuds/white_angel
Summary: This is just a complication of quotes / lines to make a story / oneshot! I also might add story plot, but if you will be using the story plots, pls credit me. （*＾-＾*）okay, that's all.
Series: other stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075508





	-Ideas For Stories-

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is helpful little planets

**-ideas for ur stories are here-**

by : white_angel

* * *

**"I'm not going to stop until you love me."**

-+-

**"Wait! Let me just ask you something..."**

-+-

**"When I die, what will you do?"**

-+-

**"I want to see your smile. It's pretty."**

-+-

**"Just tell me, I won't be mad."**

-+-

**"I'm not the hero anymore..."**

-+-

**"I don't care if I die trying to help you stop!"**

-+-

**"I'm in love with you, do you even care about it?"**

-+-

**"My favorite drink is (drink name), what's yours?"**

-+-

**"Let's be friends."**

-+-

**"I like your hug. It's like the sun shining down on me when it's cold."**

-+-

**"Are you not sick? So, you're okay now?"**

-+-

**"I've never been loved like this, and I like it."**

-+-

**"If you don't like me, then why do you hate me?"**

-+-

**"You're the most confusing person in the history of people..."**

-+-

**"I can't wait to eat the food!"**

-+-

**"I'm bored to death."**

-+-

**"You got me doing things that I don't want to."**

-+-

**"Tell me... if you're blind. How do YOU see the world?"**

-+-

**"Look at the sky and tell me what you see."**

-+-

**"I'm not the extrovert type. I think you would know."**

-+-

**"I have something to say."**

-+-

**"I'm not important, you're the main character here."**

-+-

**"You make me laugh sometimes."**

-+-

**"YES, mission accomplished!"**

-+-

**"I don't like you, just saying. I'm not trying to be rude, but I just don't like you."**

-+-

**"Have you looked at the sky lately? It's pretty."**

-+-

**"Were you made just for me? Were we meant to be?"**

-+-

**"Life isn't as nice and cute as you think it is kid. It's worse than you want it to be."**

-+-

**"I can't control my life and more important, my feelings."**

-+-

**"Death isn't the opposite of life, it's just a part of it."**

-+-

**"Am I supposed to be angry?"**

-+-

**"I don't want to see you sad anymore."**

-+-

**"I like you more than the sun needs the moon."**

**'IGHT. i know. these sound very cheesy, but idk. i just wrote down some random stuff that i thought of. this place is where you can make stories out of these ideas, idk. i like to write stuff down so i won't forget about them. i'm a visual, so yea. hope u liked them. more will be coming soon. i love u. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜 have a great day!**

**"dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."**

**~ inspiration**


End file.
